Now We Burn
by ProfTweety
Summary: (1) The subconscious works out what troubles the conscious. It was a problem Sharon needed to solve for herself; to allow the past w/ Jack to control her or to move on in the present w/ Andy and together create a future. (2) Realizing they were both uncomfortable made it easier to move to the next level. (3) Moving through this last stage, they had reached true intimacy. (#Shandy)
1. Fire

_**Now We Burn**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. " _Burning House_ " is sung by Cam. Any / _lyrics_ / are from this song alone.

 **A/N** : The subconscious works out what troubles the conscious. It was a problem _she_ needed to solve for herself; to allow the past to control her or to move on in the present with him and together create a future.

 **A/N2** : _Enjoy_! Please leave a _review_ if y'all's feel so inclined. They are ever so lovely to read and much appreciated. # **TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

/ _I had a dream about a burning house/You were stuck inside, I couldn't get you out/I laid beside you and pulled you close/And the two of us went up in smoke_ /

{ _Fire: (v) to discharge a gun or other weapon in order to explosively propel a bullet or other projectile_ }

Andy had to qualify to return to active duty after his doctor cleared him. His Captain required it. This was his regular qualification and he was giddy learning Sharon had to go about the same time.

Their day started out with a friendly competition. Since they both had to qualify to retain their firearms, he thought it'd be fun to test together and make a game of it. The loser would pay for their next date, regardless of where the winner chose.

As they gathered their targets, she agreed with a wink and a smirk. Knowing her aim and that of her Lieutenant, the Captain was almost certain she would prevail as the champion. Many other male officers had challenged her throughout her career; many lost and ended up paying one way or another though never on a date as Andy would.

Pursing her lips, she gave him the nod to go first. Ear protectors on both by then, it didn't make sense to try to speak to one another. He smiled and gave her a thumbs' up before getting into position. She watched his form, his aim, and his expression. Though she enjoyed looking at him as his girlfriend, on this day she was watching as his Captain. There would _always_ be that overlap, no matter how much she tried to separate the two parts of their lives.

After he was done emptying the cartridge, he reloaded then pulled the lever for the target to move forward. Taking it down, he admired his work with a wide grin. His raised eyebrows were a challenge as he showed her his handiwork. All shots circled center-mass with one in the bullseye circle.

Pulling her lips into a flat line, she gave him a thumbs' up but then broke out into that smile that used to irritate him so much when she ran FID.

In a matter of seconds, she was back in professional mode. He could tell by her stance, her blank expression and the way in which she watched the target as it moved back. Once it locked in place, she opened fire; bullets flying towards the target in rapid succession. Reloading quickly, she hit the lever to bring it forward then removed her ear protectors.

He whistled when he saw her work; two between the eyes, the rest center-mass, most of which went right through the bullseye circle.

"I choose, you pay, Andy," she said quietly with a small smile.

"You're a great shot, Sharon; it's totally worth whatever it ends up costing." He spoke with clear admiration.

After giving the targets to the training officer on duty and receiving their proof of passing, they headed towards the elevators. Now their day would really begin.

{ _Fire: (n) combustion or burning, in which substances combine chemically with oxygen from the air and typically give out bright light, heat and smoke_ }

Entering the Murder Room, Andy immediately announced he lost the bet to Sharon regarding their qualification scores. His partner rolled his eyes at him for even thinking he could beat their Captain.

Noticing her team watching a News briefing, she asked her second-in-command the importance behind the viewing. Hearing that Taylor had called and told him to turn it on, she began watching the video herself.

After a couple of minutes, the reporter's voice broke through as the live-stream still aired. "It is believed there were two people in the house when the fire started. No one was seen exiting and the firefighters have yet to locate either of the victims."

"This is going to be ours, Captain," Lt Tao exclaimed excitedly as he saw the first body being brought out. "Fire to cover up two murders in _that_ part of town explains why Chief Taylor knew about it before we did."

Shaking her head in agreement, she continued to watch the footage. The second body was brought out soon after the first. Both were declared DOA at the scene by the first responders. It would be up to Dr Morales to discover their actual cause of death; whether that be the fire or, more likely, that the fire was used to cover up some other way their lives were taken. At any rate, they had a case. This she knew for sure when she saw the Caller ID flash _Chief_ _Taylor_ as it buzzed in her hand.

On scene, they dealt with the victims while waiting for the Fire Department to clear the inside for them. Arson Squad had been called in to investigate based upon some telltale signs the first responders noticed.

Kendall noted the bodies weren't as badly burned as the killer would've hoped. The gunshot wounds were clearly visible on both men.

Once the Arson Squad finished their investigation and the Fire Department released the scene, Kendall left with the bodies and the team went in to look around.

Flynn and Provenza went off to the back of the house opposite the fire location. Getting a glimpse of how the victims normally lived, assuming they were the actual occupants, would give them better insight into their case.

Another victim, burned beyond recognition in a separate fire, was linked to their case and they ultimately discovered that man had been shot to death prior to the fire as well.

The next evening, Chief Taylor was having a fit about the budget in Captain Raydor's office when she informed him that they solved the murders and already had a deal in place with DDA Hobbs. Once calm, he decided the team working thirty-six hours straight to close the case earned them the weekend off to make up for all the overtime they had accrued.

Upon hearing they had two straight days off, they each began making plans in their heads. Before she could ask them to start on their after-action reports, their Captain noticed they were all already preparing to do so. The quicker those were finished, the quicker they all left. It was an easy decision to take the reports home with her. A hot bath, a glass of wine and her bed were all waiting.

{ _Burn: (of a fire) (v) flame or glow while consuming a material_ }

Sharon had wanted to revisit _Serve_ and Andy was lucky enough to get a last minute reservation after losing the bet.

When he picked her up for their date, he couldn't help his immediate reaction to the dress she was wearing. It was nothing improper or immodest, but it did hug her body in all the right places, did show just a little more cleavage than he was used to seeing and the color brought out the green in her eyes just so.

She, in turn, always enjoyed seeing him in a pin-stripe suit with his suspenders beneath his jacket. She'd been having dreams about them being together since they began having their sleepovers at her condo. At least twice a week he'd stay over and they'd just sleep together. In her dreams though, they did _so_ much more.

Snapping herself out of her daydreams about her night dreams, she invited him in knowing he usually got there early so they could chat a little.

Casually reaching beneath his open suit jacket for one of his suspenders, she pulled him closer to her. His lips covered hers immediately. He put one hand in her hair, the other moving along her side, ever so softly grazing her breast on each pass.

By the time they moved apart, they were breathless and her lipstick needed to be reapplied. Smiling happily, they left her condo for the restaurant.

During dinner, they were each mesmerized at one point by how the candle flickering created gold specks in the other's eyes. Andy found himself drowning in the flecks of gold swirling in green surrounding them. Respectively, Sharon found herself drawn in by the gold glinting against the chocolate around them.

By the time they were finished eating, the talking, flirting and occasional touches had changed both of their eye colors darker with mutual arousal. It wouldn't be acted upon, but it was there for the other to recognize its meaning.

{ _Heat: (n) the quality of being hot; high temperature; intensity of feeling, especially of anger or excitement_ }

Back at the condo, they were settled in for the night. If things worked out well, they'd have another one of their sleepovers; both enjoyed and looked forward to them.

Not every part of a relationship is easy, especially when both parties are still getting to know each other.

It had all started when Sharon casually asked Andy how their dates would go if they had met when they were younger, before they learned all the lessons life provided them. He had shrugged and smiled and, upon seeing her genuinely curious expression, had gone quiet. With a little nudging, both literally in the form of a shoulder bump and figuratively as she took his hand and assured him he could be honest with her about anything, he had answered simply, "You're not ready for that type of dating, Sharon, and it's okay cuz I'm waiting."

She had previously teased him about being a ladies' man after his divorce; that is, once she found it safe to bring up a topic she often reprimanded him for as the Captain of FID. What she hadn't realized until then was that he had always been a bit of a ladies' man, a flirt, a charmer. When she added in the alcohol, she truly saw how he and Jack had been such good drinking buddies.

With twenty years of sobriety under his belt, a friendship with her, and now a growing romantic relationship between them, she fully understood his current feelings of animosity towards Jack.

Andy could tell by the look in her eyes that she was lost in thought. Whether she was just processing this new information or making decisions based upon it, he couldn't be sure. Rather than take her out of her innermost thoughts, he remained quiet and caressed the hand he was holding with his thumb.

Eventually she came back to him, giving him a small smile and nod.

They both knew logically they couldn't, or _shouldn't_ , have the kind of date that he was used to before they became friends and now so much more.

"What if we tried?" escaped her lips before she had time to recall the words.

Continuing to hold her hand, his other reached over to brush back some of the hair she was using to hide her face. Once he had tucked it behind her ear, getting her to look at him in the process, he caressed her cheek with his thumb then trailed a finger along her jawline letting it continue down her neck.

He heard the change in her breathing, saw the flush on her face and chest, which made him take a chance and let his finger continue its exploratory trail down the edge of the front of her dress, stopping when he reached just above her breast. Not daring to go any further, he moved his hand back into her hair and whispered, "I'm waiting, Sharon."

The movement of her eyes told him she was working up the nerve to either ask him another question or make a suggestion. Either way, he knew if she wasn't sure whether she should put voice to her thoughts, she was coming from a place of deep uncertainty. While he didn't want her to feel that way, he was proud that he was one of the chosen few she allowed to see it.

"You wouldn't have waited for me if we hadn't spent so much time becoming friends, would you?" She asked it with great trepidation though she already knew the answer.

Moving his hand from her hair, he covered her free hand to still its nervous movements. Despite the gentleness in his touch, the care in his manner, he answered her honestly. "No, Sharon, I wouldn't have waited. Not without knowing you so well, I wouldn't have."

He looked embarrassed as he answered and when the feeling of shame hit him, something he was quite good at allowing to take over sometimes, despite having no reason to feel it, he found he couldn't look her in the eye. So he let go of her and, needing to move around, to look anywhere but at her, the woman he loved with all his heart at this point, he got up and began pacing.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't have," he whispered as he ran his hand through his hair. Needing to do something, anything, he asked if she wanted tea. Knowing he needed to be busy just then, she nodded in the affirmative and he headed for the kitchen. Though he was back in his own place for quite a long while by then, he still felt comfortable in her home.

She had made sure he was, had included him in stay-at-home dinners, had cooked with him in that very kitchen, had gone as far as she was comfortable going on that couch they were just both on, and had let him in her bed even if only to make out, hold each other and sleep.

Unsure whether to continue the discussion or not, she remained rooted in her spot on the couch, looking out towards the balcony. Staring off in the distance often helped to focus her thoughts and steady her nerves. Desperately wanting to stand outside, to hold tightly to the railing while the breeze blew her hair and hit her face, she began to stand just as he appeared behind her.

His hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the tightened muscles away, at first made her jump but then she relaxed into it. There was no denying she loved him, that they loved each other, or that she felt alive when his hands were on her, when they were kissing. Reaching up, she patted one of his hands then tugged on it, letting him know she wanted him next to her again.

Sitting angled to both look at her and put some space between them; he realized he'd forgotten to bring in their tea. Telling her he'd be right back with it, he got up quickly to go retrieve the hot beverages.

Once the mugs were set down on the coffee table, he resumed his place next to her, still angled. She fit her legs around his and leaned in to kiss him. When he brushed his thumb against her breast during a heated portion of their kiss, she gently took his hand. Thinking he'd pushed too far, he immediately began to withdraw it from her but she held tight to it, and without breaking the kiss, placed it fully on her breast to let him know it was all right.

Her dreams had taught her though she wasn't ready to make love, she _was_ ready for him to touch her more than she'd been allowing.

"You don't have to do this, Sharon," he rumbled as he moved it away.

"I know I don't, Andy, but I _like_ how I feel when we're kissing and," after a brief hesitation, she continued, "I like how I _feel_ when you touch me," taking his hand, "that's why I haven't stopped you."

Asking him if he enjoyed the way he felt when he was with her had him shaking his head firmly in agreement. Moving her leg onto the couch cushion, her shoes discarded by the entry hall table when they first entered, she assured him, "We can touch each other a little more than we have been, if you want to."

She suddenly seemed unsure of herself so he let her know just how much he wanted to follow her suggestion. Kissing her hungrily, his hands slowly moved along her sides finally settling on her breasts, gently kneading them. Moving from her mouth, he left a trail of wet kisses along her neck, taking his time to nip without leaving marks. Feeling her heart rate speed up, he vigorously sucked on her pulse point, bringing forth a moan he'd not heard before. Slowly he kissed along her collarbone as his thumbs circled her nipples poking through the dress material.

Breathing out, " _Andy_ ," her body began making decisions of its own accord and she found herself pushing her breasts further into his hands.

Taking that as a go-ahead, he began kissing along the outline of her dress then dropping butterfly kisses on the exposed portion of her breasts. Unsure as to whether he was pushing too far, he took a chance as his thumb pulled back her dress and bra enough for his tongue to sneak further down seeking to lick the nipples he'd just been exploring with his fingers.

When she nervously breathed out, " _Andy_ ," he stopped and covered her mouth once again; letting his hands remain where they were.

Given how they were sitting, legs entwined, their knees almost at each other's core, she had no trouble reaching his body and so she let herself explore him in much the same way he had done to her.

Going slowly, taking chances, reaching out of her comfort zone – all these actions, Sharon knew, _had_ to be taken for them to slowly pass through the stages of emotional and physical intimacy before they could finally make love.

Moving her hand over his chest, she felt his elevated heart rate. Sliding it along his thigh, she heard him groan and felt his tongue go deeper into her mouth.

As he moved one of his hands to glide along her thigh, she found her body wanting him to go higher while her mind was glad he stopped where he had. In the heat of the moment, she brought herself closer, her knee just barely touching his bulge. She realized, much to both her heart's and mind's delight, that it didn't frighten her when he arranged himself fully against her knee.

The heat coming off his body in waves blinded her senses to the fact that they should stop and just drink their now-cold tea. "Do what you tried to do before," she husked in between kisses.

"It's too much, too soon, Sharon," he managed to reply as his mind conjured up images of what she meant.

Feeling him begin to move slowly against her knee, she licked along his ear lobe, sucked along his neck, perhaps too vigorously but the sounds he was making gave her courage to let her desires run free. As he breathed out, " _Oh_ , _God_ ," he knew he needed to move away from her mouth.

Still lost in desire, he ducked his head while his thumb made room for his tongue to move down her dress. Going straight for her nipple, he flicked it rapidly several times in succession. Hearing her moan, " _Andy_ ," he began circling her nipple slowly; wetting it, he went back and forth between circling and flicking until he slowly ran his flat tongue along it, eliciting, " _Oh_ , _Andy_ ," from her. Moving her back a little, he sucked on it carefully, so as not to hurt or frighten her. Her hands were in his hair, scraping his scalp, giving him the courage to exactly repeat his actions on her other breast. When she let out a long moan, breathed out, " _Oh_ , _oh_ , _Andy_ ," he moved his hands into her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her deeper and with more passion than he'd ever dared.

Moments later, when he realized he was rubbing himself along her knee, he slowed down the kiss until they eventually, begrudgingly moved apart.

Trying to regain her composure, she rasped, "Our tea is probably a little cold by now."

Seeing her smile, he panted out, "It's ice tea by now, Sharon. I'll go put them both in the microwave."

Before he could get up, she took his hand and quietly asked, "Are _you_ okay, Andy? Are _we_?"

"Hey," he kissed her softly, "we're great. I'm gonna settle down while I'm in the kitchen." Kissing her softly again, he added, "Don't worry, Sharon, we added stuff we can do and I'm okay with still waiting for you."

"I don't want to go backwards, Andy," she reassured him before giving him a lingering kiss. "I still want you to spend the night."

"My bag is already up here and I'm certainly not turning down the chance to hold you as we fall asleep or to wake up with you tomorrow."

She smiled at him then. "People would probably think we're too _old_ for this unusual way of dating but it seems to work for us, don't you think?"

"I _know_ it does," he said with a kiss, "and now that I'm settled down, I'm going to microwave our tea and we are watching a game or a comedy."

Chuckling at his expression, "I'm sure you can find something safe to watch. Speaking of safe, we should change."

"You go first while I'm taking care of this then it'll be my turn."

They spent the rest of the evening snuggling, making out, and talking about various topics. By the time they were ready for bed, they were tired but not yet ready to fully stop exploring their new boundaries.

Once Sharon was snuggled under the covers with him, Andy began kissing her passionately, his hands roaming over the areas of her body he was comfortable touching. There were other areas, ones that would bring her greater pleasure, which he wanted so badly to touch but he'd hold off until she gave him the go-ahead.

Her hands slid under his tee shirt, playing with his chest hairs, softly scratching down his back, her thumbs passing over his own erect nipples.

Rolling on top of her, he repeated his earlier ministrations on her breasts bringing forth some of the deepest moans from her yet. Finding himself between her legs, which were now drawn up, he palmed her thigh and slid along it until he knew he could go no further. Trailing kisses everywhere he was permitted, he realized he was moving his bulge into her core. The _bigger_ realization was that she hadn't stopped him.

"I could make you feel so good, Sharon," he rasped between kisses.

"You do," she assured him in the sultriest voice he'd heard yet.

"We wouldn't make love but I could touch you," he said along her throat, "I could taste you," he whispered into her ear, "I could make you feel so good," he repeated before kissing her deeply.

"But then I wouldn't want to stop us from making love," she admitted breathlessly as she fought the temptation to wrap her legs around his waist.

"We should stop," he murmured, "I'm not pushing you, Sharon, I'm waiting for you."

"I know you are," she replied as she rolled them back over. "We're _almost_ there, Andy," she promised. "I just have a few more things to work out."

"Take your time; you know I'm not going anywhere." He began playing with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Just do me a favor and maybe wear a negligée so I know," he told her with a smirk.

"I'll buy something just for the occasion," she responded as she thought of the new lavender negligée she had already purchased.

Once they settled down, they were able to fall asleep in each other's arms.

/ _Love isn't all that I did you wrong/I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone/I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night/Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right/I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire/But it's the only place that I can hold you tight/In this burning house_ /

The dream began as all her others had. Andy was in bed for one of their sleepovers when Sharon came out of the bathroom, having taken care of her nightly routine privately per her usual. His eyes opened wide upon seeing the lavender negligée with the translucent robe left open over it. Stepping out of bed, he met her by the side of it. Already hard from the knowledge that they'd be making love, he reached out to caress her face. Wanting to touch everything, he slid the robe off her shoulders, letting it flutter silently to the floor. His fingertips moved over her shoulders, down her arms and back up, along her neck to her breasts where they remained while they moved towards one another for a heated kiss.

They had worked their way through most of the possible issues they imagined would damage their relationship or friendship. They were now in a comfortable place to take that final step.

Her hands slid under his tee shirt, first leaving a gentle path of scratches down his back, then grabbing the clothing hem to pull it over his head. His hands moved the straps of her negligée off her shoulders as he nipped at the skin. She, for the first time, placed her hand over his bulge, rubbing it slowly from top to bottom causing him to pull at the waistband of his sweats, pushing them down enough to allow them to fall the remaining way. Rather than further push the straps down on her arms, he reached under and removed her panties, letting them drop carelessly along with the rest of the discarded items. Her hand on him now, skin to skin contact had him pushing his boxers off quickly while returning to those straps preventing him from seeing all of her. Sliding them down slowly, he watched as the material rippled as it moved off her, slowly making its way to the floor. The admiration showed on his face as he got his very first look at all of her.

He whispered how much he loved her as he led her onto the bed. She told him she trusted him with her life, her heart and her body because she loved him, because he'd waited. The emotion stung his eyes as the full impact of her words hit him. She trusted him with everything. He'd be sure she never regretted that decision.

Their kisses became frantic, erratic, as they finally gave into the last frontier of their desires. When his fingers touched her core, her legs fell open wider, inviting him to explore her further. As their mouths crashed together, he plunged a finger inside her warm wetness, confirming her readiness. His thumb moving on and around her clit made her moan and squirm. Just a few more circles and she was breathing out his name just the way he'd always wanted to hear it.

When she began working her way down his body, kissing his neck, chest and nipples along the way, he prepared himself for the ride of her mouth sliding down his member. " _Sharon_ ," slipped past his lips as she took him deep, licking the head then down the length of it, sucking all of it in just the way he liked it.

"That's it, _Baby_ ," made her look up. Andy wouldn't speak to her like that, but she knew the voice, knew _who_ would. His hands in her hair, he pushed her head back down and reared up simultaneously.

"Sharon, stop, I'm too close," let her know her boyfriend was back in bed with her, back in her head in her dream.

As she moved up to kiss him, to reassure herself it was him, he rolled them over and began suckling her breasts, those creamy mounds he'd been waiting to fully see. Settling himself with his mouth at her core, he heard her breath catch as she prepared for what would happen next. His tongue swiped over her clit then circled it, determining what she preferred. Finding her exact preference, he slid his hand along her thigh then slowly inserted two fingers into her, noticing she was even wetter than before.

Her eyes were closed but when she opened them, she saw him giving her what she wanted but only to get what he wanted in return. He wanted to be inside her; that was always the ultimate goal if she didn't just blow him as he'd asked. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Go away, _Jack_ ," and hoped Andy would be there the next time she looked. He was and he enjoyed himself as he licked, sucked and lapped at her. She was so close to going over the edge as she bucked up into his face, urging him to do more, to go faster.

A light sleeper from too many years on the force, too much knowledge of the horrors people inflicted on each other, Andy woke from her movements. Turning to watch her, he saw her squirming, heard her moan his name while pulling her legs up. Placing his hand flat on her stomach in the hopes of settling her down, maybe waking her from whatever dream she was having, it took all the strength he had in him when she covered that hand with her own and pushed it down to her core. His fingers momentarily touched her, wanting to make her feel good the way he knew he could, the way her body told him she needed but instead he pulled away and traced along her thigh, hoping to redirect her.

/ _See you at a party and you look the same/I could take you back but people don't ever change/Wish that we could go back in time/And I'd be the one you thought you'd find_ /

In her dream, Sharon had finally reached climax and was still riding the waves as Andy kissed his way up her body, finally covering her mouth, seeking immediate entrance and engaging in a tongue tango.

Whispering how much he wanted her, how much he loved her and was planning on making a life with her, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid the tip in only to pull it right back out. He repeated this several times until she breathed out an impatient, " _Andy_ ," from the teasing and he slid further into her wetness, meeting no resistance.

" _Andy_ , huh?" he spat out. "Well, you can call me _Andy_ as long as I get to finish," he grunted.

Tossing and turning now, she reached for him in her sleep. Whispering his name, telling Jack to go away, she grabbed onto Andy's undershirt, pulling him closer. Kissing him hard, more forceful than he ever thought Sharon capable, blew the last of his resistance away and he kissed her back just as fervently. Leaning over made it easy for her to pull him on top of her.

Dreams and reality were getting mixed; worlds were colliding.

He knew he should stop but the way she was kissing him, the way she was moving her body under him, made stopping that much more difficult. His hands moved freely over her, his mouth freed itself from hers and suckled on her breasts. Legs now wrapped around his waist, she pushed up each time he ground down.

In her dream, their bodies were one, they were moaning and panting each other's names, sweat formed and trickled on each other. Every time she looked, knowing it was Andy's voice and caresses, hoping to see him, Sharon would see Jack instead.

Pushing him away, in her dream, telling Jack _no_ , transferred to reality and Andy moved off her, confused but glad they stopped. Telling her that wasn't how their first time together should be, he spotted the mist in her eyes.

In her dream, Jack finished and it was Andy who kissed her afterwards, who held her tightly and reassured her.

/ _The flames are getting bigger now/In this burning house/I can hold onto you somehow/In this burning house/Oh, and I don't wanna wake up/In this burning house_ /

The scene in her dream changed drastically. She was wearing one of her regular cotton nightgowns, walking barefoot, confused about where she was. There was a small two-room bungalow in front of her. It was on fire. There were two occupants. Unlike their case, these two men were alive but in danger of being lost to smoke inhalation or serious burns from the raging inferno itself. Looking closer, though the windows were smudged, she saw Jack in one room, Andy in the other. The fire was raging.

Jack's voice rang out, loud, demanding, calling her name, telling her to come get him. "You can only save _one_ of us, Sharon. You have to _choose_."

The _nurturer_ in her wanted to save them both. The _mother_ in her wanted to save Jack. However bad a father he could be, he was still Emily's and Ricky's father and her children loved him, even if she no longer did. The _woman_ in her wanted to save Andy. She loved him, wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. He understood her, didn't try to change her, didn't blame her for everything that went wrong in his life and, in fact, believed she made him a better person.

Somehow the door handle wasn't hot when she frantically grabbed at it, trying to enter the bungalow, but she still couldn't get in that way. An eerie glow appeared at each room; a portal for her to enter and pull out whomever she chose to save. Looking back and forth, she watched the glowing light change colors to every hue in the spectrum.

Despite the heat from the bungalow, she suddenly felt cold as she thought of Andy no longer being in her life. Jack had been gone enough from her children's lives that if he passed away, they'd mourn his loss but be able to move on.

She didn't want to choose. Didn't want to be the one to decide the fate of one over the other but she _had_ to or she'd lose _both_.

Jumping into the portal that held her heart, she took Andy's hand and led him outside to safety. In the fresh air, she could hardly tell he'd been in danger only seconds before. As she hugged him tightly, the pain of almost losing him brought tears to her eyes.

They whispered they loved each other and were in the middle of a slow, tender kiss when she heard Jack's booming voice. "Well, there ya go, Sharon, you've done it. You've made your choice. Hope you _both_ can live with it." With that as his parting shot, he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Waking up with a start, Sharon turned away from Andy. He had gone back to sleep when she wouldn't discuss her previous dream with him. She'd been embarrassed for meshing the two men in a sex dream and so she couldn't bring herself to share the details with him. Now though, she tapped him gently. He woke up quickly and pulled her into his arms.

"Whatever it is, Sharon, don't shut me out," he rasped, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I chose you, Andy," she told him, eyes misting over once again. "I had to choose between you and Jack and I chose you. He ended up being fine, but it's the _choice_ that was the point. _You_ are so very important to me."

"So are you to me," he assured her. "Tell me all about your dream, Sharon. We're supposed to be honest with each other. That's what you told me; it's what you _expect_ from me."

It took only a few minutes to recap the two dreams for him. In the end, he reassured her that he wasn't upset, hurt or angry by what her subconscious conjured up. It only brings to dreams what troubles the conscious. It was a problem _she_ needed to solve for herself; to live in the past or to move on in the present with him and together create a future.

"We haven't made love, Sharon, so you don't know me well enough to _really_ see me in your dreams. You know Jack so you saw him. But you also, and _this_ is what's important, you saw the _difference_ between us and you _chose_ me."

"I did, Andy, but I thought about my children first. I thought of saving Jack for _them_ but _I_ didn't want to lose you," she explained.

"You're not. We're in this thing together. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do know that and I love you too," she answered with a smile. "It's a good thing we're off tomorrow."

"Yeah, we can catch up on some sleep and I'll make a nice breakfast for all of us." He kissed her tenderly before she snuggled up with her head on his chest.

The rest of the night, the dreams were peaceful for both of them.

/ _Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong/I'll stay here with you until this dream is done/I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night/Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right/I've been sleepwalking, too close to the fire/But it's the only way that I can hold you tight/In this burning house_ /

[ **TBC** ]

 **A/N3** : _Thanks_ for reading!

 **A/N4** : For _EvilRegalShandyLvr21_ who was going through a bit of a rough spell. ( _Hugs_ )


	2. Water

_**Water**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. All / _lyrics_ / are from " _Better Than You Left Me_ " by Mickey Guyton.

 **A/N** : Realizing they were both uncomfortable made it easier for each of them to make a move to the next level in their relationship.

 **A/N2** : _Enjoy_! Please leave a _review_ if y'all's feel so inclined. They are ever so lovely to read and much appreciated. # **TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

/ _I'm better than you left me/I'm better than I should be/I'm better than I was when you walked out that door/I'm stronger than the woman, the one that you knew back then/So don't you think I'll take you back like every time before/No, Baby, I don't think you know me anymore/I'm better than you left me_ /

Their cases of late had to do with water in different settings: a body cast off a boat in Los Angeles Harbor; a woman who accidentally drowned in her neighbor's pool; the man killed in the shower by his mistress; and, the _Crème de la Crème_ as Lt Provenza put it, the man who was killed via electrocution while washing his hands after beating his girlfriend to death.

When Sharon and Andy finally had breaks from work, they spent their free time together often enough to maintain their sense of connection and continue to grow their personal relationship.

Having taken steps previously to incorporate more touching, essentially finally moving from first base to second, they'd been quite content with where they were. Neither saw their status as being stuck in a holding pattern; nevertheless, there _were_ times when one or the other dreamed of going to third and beyond.

Sharon wasn't ready yet and Andy wasn't pushing her. They were just _fine_ allowing their relationship to progress organically.

/ _Now I love deeper and I laugh a little bit louder/I smile brighter and I fly higher_ /

Then came the day the case involved a baby. They'd had babies in the office before and Andy did very well with them. On this day, however, his good-with-babies surprises did nothing for the tiny little girl waiting to be reunited with her mother. Lt Provenza jingling his keys only made her cry harder. Each of the team members had tried holding the infant to no avail.

Unable to think around the wailing, and worried about an appearance from Chief Taylor, Sharon had taken the little one from a nervous Amy. Speaking quietly while gently rocking her, she cradled the baby between her breasts. It seemed the infant liked to feel or hear a heartbeat so she rested her head, remaining quiet and still. As soon as the Captain moved her, the wailing would begin; hence, she decided to keep the little one snuggled into her breasts for the duration of her stay.

There were the usual snickers among the boys: their Captain, so stern with adults, rocking and cooing as she waited for the rare happy ending to their case; remarks to Flynn, out of Raydor's earshot, about the baby being where only he was allowed; and comments on the looks passing between Sharon and Andy as the baby's hand settled firmly on her breast or when she began drooling down her cleavage.

By the time the mother arrived after being stuck in traffic, Sharon knew she'd need to put on her blazer and button it up to hide her now see-through-in-all-the-wrong-places silk blouse.

Still breastfeeding, the woman fed the baby in the Captain's office. After burping her, she asked the older woman to hold her so she could take care of the paperwork quicker and close the case against her unlicensed babysitter.

Instinctively Sharon began to sway the child not realizing there was still another burp to be released. Hearing a rumble in the tiny girl's belly, she moved her to her shoulder, patting her back gently. In no time, the burp came up along with some of the child's stomach contents. With no time to move her, it ended up in her hair as well as on her blazer. Managing to remain calm, she strode to the restroom and cleaned the baby first then as much of herself as she could using just the water flowing from the sink.

Paperwork completed, the mother took the now-clean baby home and the Captain requested the after-action reports from her team members. Another trip to the restroom took care of more of the mess in her hair but she still couldn't wait to get home to wash it.

There were gasps and whispers regarding her appearance as they all chose to hand their reports to Lt Provenza who would then just give the bunch to their boss. They scattered as soon as she called it a night.

Andy stayed behind to find out if Sharon was staying to complete the paperwork in her office or taking it home to be tackled after a nice bath or shower with him. Seeing the half-pleased, half-anxious look on her face, he quickly explained that he merely wanted to wash her hair to make up for the time he offered and it never happened because they'd immediately been called out on another case.

Grabbing her purse, she stuffed the folder of reports into it, slung it over her shoulder and grabbed his hand as she began walking.

Once inside her home, Sharon realized they hadn't set boundaries. As if reading her mind, Andy suggested he stay in his undershirt and boxers while she could put on a tee-shirt and shorts. Nodding in agreement, she took his hand and headed down the foyer to her bedroom.

In front of the mirror, a look of disdain crossed her features as she got a better look at herself. Fighting back a laugh, he helped her out of her blazer, assuring her she still looked great even with washed out baby barf in her hair. After scrunching her face at him, she thanked him and began looking for appropriate clothing while he put his bag in the closet and began undressing.

By the time he found the courage to come out, she was dressed and sitting on the bench at the foot of her bed. Realizing they were both uncomfortable made it easier for each of them to make a move to the next level in their relationship.

Correcting her belief that she'd be leaning over the sink or tub, he reminded her they'd be taking a bath together after he washed her hair. Confused, she climbed in with him, lay down then leaned up on her elbows as he suggested. Asking if he'd done this before got a firm head shake indicating he had not.

"You're my first," he whispered with a smirk. Her blush and shy smile were her only reply.

Still unsure how they'd manage the task, she watched as he attached the shower hose to the tub's faucet and opened the flow. Once the water reached the correct temperature, he leaned over her, settling himself between her legs, and began massaging her head as he wet her hair.

Relaxing into the warmth, his touch and their closeness, her eyes fell shut as a soft moan escaped. Unable to resist the peaceful posture, the relaxed expression, and the complete faith she was showing him, he placed a lingering yet chaste kiss on her lips. Neither looked to deepen it at that point and he went back to what he was doing.

As she held the hose, he worked the shampoo in just as slowly, with another massage. Eyes still closed, she didn't see the smile growing with each hum or moan she let loose as his hands worked their magic.

Rinsing out the shampoo brought another massage, more hums and moans. When the water ran clear, he suggested she rest her elbows by lying down.

Once she did, he covered her with his body and kissed her deeply. Though she responded with just as much passion as he had, she fought the instinct to wrap her legs around his waist, fearing it would send the wrong message. She had to fight the urge again as his lips and tongue trailed down her neck while his hands kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples. On occasion, he would play with the edge of her v-neck tee-shirt as if seeking the courage to pull it away and expose her flesh. Deciding to slow down, he went back to their reason for being in the tub together in the first place.

Originally planning to skip the conditioner, he changed his mind in the hopes of bringing more pleasure to her in any way she allowed him. Following her instructions for conditioning long hair, his smirk showed just how pleased he was with himself for getting it correct. Another massage during the rinse brought more hums and soft moans. The water running clear brought with it another passionate kiss, nips and licks along her neck and suckling on her breasts. It was getting more difficult for her to not wrap her legs around him so she whispered they should slow down again.

Shaking his head in response to her thanking him, he removed the hose from the faucet, and pulled the knob to fill the tub. Upon first entering the bathroom, he had dimmed the lights and lit some candles as she locked the door so now adding a few drops of lavender bath oil was all that needed to be done before resettling himself in his previous position and kissing her once again. They were lost in each other until the water started swirling around them. Sitting up quickly, she grabbed a clip and put her hair up; only a few stray wavy tendrils framed her face.

Not wanting to stop what they'd been doing, he had waited patiently for her to get her hair just right in the clip, and then reached over to caress her face before resuming their kiss. The water filling the tub, swirling around them, the scent of lavender in the air, the soft candlelight glow, and the feel of her hand as it trailed over his body while ensuring she didn't touch his bulge, had him lost to his senses. Without thinking, his hands slipped under her tee-shirt and opened her bra. Getting no resistance, he slid the straps over her arms then pulled the bra from under it. Leaning her back against the tub, he pulled her shirt up and began licking her nipples and suckling her breasts. When she breathed out, " _Andy_ ," he covered her mouth as he slid her tee back down.

When the tub was about half-full, he moved away from her only long enough to close the water flow before swiftly covering her lips. Pulling her to straddle him, their kisses deepened as they slowly, subconsciously moved against one another's center.

When she again breathed out, " _Andy_ ," he whispered, "I could make you feel so good," before slowly, yet deeply, kissing her.

"I do want that, for both of us," she managed to assure him between kisses, "just not yet." She wasn't ready though she wanted to be.

Moving them onto their sides while never breaking their kiss, his fingers trailed along her derrière and thighs before carefully fluttering over her core. A sigh was his only response. Taking that as a cue to continue, he began slowly rubbing to gauge her reaction. A moan and her hand going straight for his bulge caught him off guard. She was slowly, hesitantly, moving her fingers along his member as if to work up the courage to do more.

Feeling more confident, he slowly slipped his hand inside her shorts and began rubbing her, moaning as her hand applied more pressure in her own exploration.

Moving his fingers further down to explore her entrance made her body stiffen as she whispered, "Andy, _please_ ," and shook her head _no_.

"I won't do anything until you say I can," he assured her quietly. After receiving a nod, he went back to touching her nub, flicking it or rubbing it while rasping, "I want to make you feel so good, Sharon."

When she could feel the fire ignite and begin to burn stronger, she breathed out, " _Now_ , Andy," and he slid his middle finger slowly inside her.

Being able to feel the warmth and wetness of her most private area made him groan and push his bulge into her hand. She was stroking it now, running her palm from top to bottom and back as her fingers trailed along the sides with just the right amount of pressure to make him want more. Unsure how to get her to go beneath his boxers, he decided it could wait.

Concentrating on her was what he'd decided this bath together would be about. With that in mind, he rubbed her nub with his thumb as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. He broke the kiss to hoarsely tell her, "You're beautiful."

After a long moment of looking at each other as he worked her up towards her crescendo, she breathed out, " _Kiss_ me," and covered his lips insistently.

In the full throes of her orgasm, she surprised him by removing his hand and telling him to sit up. Confused as to what was going on, he did so quickly only to have her straddle his lap and grind hard against him as she kissed him even more deeply and with more passion than she had when she'd been dreaming that time, as her subconscious worked out her concerns regarding her past with Jack and her happiness in her present relationship.

Completely lost in their passion, content in the knowledge this was yet another step for them, his hands went to her hips and he guided her movements as they became more frantic during the orgasm she had decided to ride out straddling him as her hands held the side of the tub for support.

At one point, he began to feel a loss of control. When she excitedly breathed out, "Oh, Andy, _yes_ ," against his lips, he managed a feeble, "Oh, God, Sharon." Not wanting to move her away from him, to break the spell of her orgasm flowing through her, he found himself kissing her with all he had and grinding into her even harder than he had planned.

Her tidal wave ended and she slowed her movements just as she heard him groan, "Oh, God, Sharon, _yes_."

Holding him tightly to her, she thought of what they'd just done, thought how she wasn't ready for lovemaking but they'd come so close and asked him nervously, "Are we okay, Andy?"

"We're great, Sharon, we just took it to the next level and," he moved to look at her, "I love you. I _wanted_ to make you feel good."

"I love you too and I wanted _both_ of us to feel good," she admitted.

"I felt great and," he kissed her softly, "so did you."

Biting her bottom lip, she debated how to broach the next question. "Should we shower now?" was the best way she could think of in the moment.

"Yeah, we should. I won't look while you undress, I promise."

Opening the drain, he stood up and put his hand out to her. Quickly moving over to the shower, he closed his eyes as she undressed, rinsed off and reached out to grab a towel to wrap around her. She blew out the candles then stayed to talk with him, eyes closed as he undressed, washed and stepped out to grab a towel from her hand.

The rest of the evening, they spent as they usually would on his sleepovers, with the exception of cleaning up the bathroom and signing off on the reports.

When it was time for bed, she wore her cotton nightgown but decided against keeping the leggings underneath. After that bath together, she didn't feel the barrier was necessary any longer.

Snuggling into him, her hand went under his shirt and she grazed her nails through his chest hairs before kissing him. He deepened it immediately and rolled over on top of her. "I'm waiting but I want you, Sharon," he said in a gravelly tone.

"I want to be with you too, Andy," she assured him. "Maybe tonight you could just sleep in your boxers so you're more comfortable," she suggested without thinking about it.

"I'd like that, if you're sure," he said hesitantly.

"I am," she promised, and she was. She knew she was right there on the cusp of being ready to take that final step with him. She just had to let go of the last few old anxieties that had nothing to do with her here and now.

Rolling off her, he undressed then wrapped his arms around her and they went to sleep.

/ _Ain't it funny what a little time does, Baby_ /

In the morning, before the alarm went off, she was still dreaming of them making love when she felt him kissing her neck and running his hand along her body. She thought it must still be happening in her dream. The sensation of his fingers rubbing her core over her panties continued to leave her believing she was still dreaming. It was what her body wanted; her head still wasn't sure.

She felt him move, then felt her panties being slid down her legs. When he settled between them, covering her body with his and kissing her deeply, she found herself wanting to experience the same high from their bath the night before. Allowing herself to be lost in that memory and her present sensations, she nodded _yes_ after he told her he wanted to make her feel good again.

Moving down her body, he sucked, licked, and kissed everywhere to keep her relaxed. Reaching her core, he looked up to see her eyes closed already. Flicking his tongue, sucking on her nub and lapping up her juices had her moaning repeatedly. When he inserted his fingers, a throaty groan escaped causing his member to twitch and throb. Breathing out, "Oh, Andy, oh, _yes_ , _Andy_ ," she ran her fingers through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails, as she felt the tidal wave of climax flow through her, heating up her entire body. Once she had settled down, he kissed his way back up her body then drew her into a passionate kiss.

Figuring they'd start to get ready for work, he was surprised when she rolled them over and began kissing down his body, repeating his earlier motions. One hand on the bottom of his member, she circled the head of it with her tongue, wet her lips and slowly took him deep into her mouth. He groaned and bucked, driving himself in deeper.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out; she continued moving slowly up and down on him as if she hadn't noticed.

Moments after she picked up her speed, his prolonged groan told her he couldn't maintain his control any longer. Removing her hand, she took him in even deeper, letting him know losing control was what she wanted him to do.

"Oh my God, Sharon, oh God, _yes_ ," was all he could manage as he felt himself let go.

After nipping and licking her way back up his body, she kissed him deeply before snuggling into him. "Good morning, Andy," she whispered with a smile.

" _Very_ good morning, Sharon," he whispered back with his trademark lopsided grin. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, moving in to kiss him again. "Not that I want to but we should get ready for work."

"Yeah, I know," he groaned out. "How about I spend the weekend again?"

"I'd like that," she responded without hesitation. "Gavin is coming over tonight."

"Tell him I said hello and I'll tell Provenza you said hello and we'll talk when they leave."

"That sounds like a plan. On that note, it's time for me to shower."

"Want company?" he teased.

"Yes but no," she surprised both of them with her honest answer. She wasn't ready, not yet. Funny, she thought, that she had to keep reminding herself of that.

They grabbed a new case but it stalled after fourteen hours so the Captain told everyone to go home and start fresh in the morning.

/ _You said good-bye with words cold as ice/I was shaking watching you go/I couldn't breathe/No, I just couldn't see past you leaving me here all alone/It's funny what a little time does, Baby_ /

Though it was late and she was tired, she greeted Gavin happily when he arrived.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she offered, knowing he always did.

"A glass if I'm just here as your bestie, a few if you're still making that handsome silver-haired fox wait and I've got to be a counselor," he deadpanned.

"I'll bring the bottle," she smirked.

Making himself comfortable on the couch, he waited for her to come in with the glasses. He outright chuckled when he saw the bottle in one hand and two empty glasses in the other.

"Oh dear, Sharon, if you don't give that man something soon, I might be successful in my courting," he teased with a raised eyebrow and smirk as he reached for the bottle and glasses. Pouring some out for each of them, he thought about his friend's love life and added more to his glass.

"Andy isn't interested in what you have to offer, my friend," she rolled her eyes at him. " _Salud_."

" _Salud_ ; so to pick up from my prying the last time we spoke, you two finally made it from first to second base. Are you still there?" he asked with exasperation.

Blushing deeply, she flattened out her lips before answering.

"You're _not_!" he exclaimed. "Darling, are we talking about third base or did you let that fine specimen of a man finally hit a home run?"

Taking a sip, she cleared her throat. "I'm not ready for him, for _us_ , to hit any home runs, Gavin."

"So third base it is. Well," he assured her, "that's better than nothing." Taking a long drink, "How are you, first of all, and secondly, I want details," he gushed making her snort laugh.

"A baby burped into my hair yesterday so Andy offered to wash it for me and -."

"That was a smooth move, I have to say," he interrupted.

Rolling her eyes, "He didn't offer so he could make a move on me. I know Andy better than that. He wouldn't do that, not with _me_. Anyway, we were clothed when he washed it in the tub and then ran the water for us to take a bath together-."

"You took a _bath_ together?! And you didn't call or _text_ me about this last night?"

"We were having one of our sleepovers so, no, I didn't text you," she playfully slapped his arm, "plus you were coming over here tonight."

"Some things between very good friends just shouldn't wait, that's all I'm saying," he smiled at her then pursed his lips as his brows rose. "So what happened in the tub?"

Blushing even more now, her hand went to her diaphragm.

"Oh don't hyperventilate on me, Darling, it's a simple question."

"Well, we kissed," she said haltingly, "and we touched."

"That's first and second, where's third?" He thought about it for a few seconds. "Oh, you little minx, you finally let him unleash some of that pent up energy you have."

"In a sense, we both did," she said, gulping her wine.

"You _both_ did?" Getting an image in his head, he nodded. "Very nice, Sharon, that's good. He needs to know you're interested in him that way."

"He knows I am and how I feel about him, Gavin, which is exactly why he's waited all this time."

"No," he corrected, "he's waited because he's in love and knows you are also but the whole sexual interest thing, he needs to hear that from you."

"He _has_ heard it from me," she stammered, "and last night, he, well, if there was any doubt as to whether I'm attracted to him, there no longer is." Gulping more wine, she added, "There should be even less doubt after this morning."

"What happened this morning?" he asked gleefully as he refilled their glasses.

"Even more than last night," she answered quietly.

"Okay, so last night you both had clothes on so this morning you didn't?" He was enjoying this way too much; even he knew that but he was there for his friend and sometimes she needed a gentle push in the right direction.

"Something like that, _maybe_ ; we had clothes on but some clothes can be moved while some can just be removed all together," she stammered and gulped more wine.

Getting serious, "Why aren't you making love with him yet? It's been months, Sharon."

"Andy said he'd wait for me to be ready and I'm not," she explained.

"What's holding you back?"

"I think I prefer when you're teasing me," she told him seriously.

"What's holding you back?" he repeated. Taking her hand, "I know this isn't easy for you. I know what Jack did, what he was like with you, but what's holding you back with _Andy_?"

She tried to assemble her thoughts for a couple of minutes before trying to explain. "I loved Jack and I tried everything to make our marriage work. I wanted him to be a better father to Emily and Ricky. I wanted him to be a better husband to me. I worked hard on being a better wife to him. Over the years, I needed him to be here for me sometimes," she paused, "and he wasn't. He just _wasn't_ , Gavin, and you know how much that hurt all of us." Lowering her eyes to look at the floor, "You know how much that hurt _me_ back then."

Pulling her into a hug, "Yes, I do and he's an asshole for how he treated you and the kids. He's a jackass for hurting you the way he did. _Andy_ , on the other hand, has completely changed his ways. You said he was the first on your side when you took over the division from Brenda. He says you've helped him with his kids, especially Nicole. You guys became friends and everyone but you knew there was more to it. Now, you've been dating for months and you're holding back from getting what you want, giving Andy what he wants which is _all_ of you, because Jack is a damn idiot. I just don't agree, Sharon, or understand, so help me out here, Darling."

Moving away to look at him as she talked, she began trying to explain her fears. "I tried so hard with Jack and it didn't work. Once Andy and I make love, we can't go back to being just friends, Gavin, and that frightens me. I don't want to lose him _completely_. I already know the pain of losing someone I love completely and I don't want to go through that again."

"Of course not, because you went through it over and over and _over_ again with Jack. Honey, from what I've seen myself and heard from you, neither you nor Andy have to try harder than any normal relationship requires. He's _there_ for you. He's _attentive_ to your needs. He's _not_ Jack, Sharon, and he doesn't do to you what your ex-husband did. You can't hold back sex _forever_ because you're _afraid_. Oh, and by the way, Darling, you _can't_ go back from whatever happened last night and this morning. One _last_ thing and I'll leave you alone. I've known you a long time and have only come to know Andy through you but I just don't see you _completely_ losing him if the two of you don't work out."

"No, Andy _isn't_ like Jack and we _can't_ go back from what we've done, you are right about that." Her eyes misted thinking of her boyfriend. "I love him, Gavin, and I _want_ to be with him. I didn't want to stop."

"Well then, _don't_ stop and how'd you manage to get to third and not make the home run?" There were some things about his good friend that still boggled his mind. How could she resist that silver-haired fox this long?

"We made each other feel good," she repeated Andy's words. "Last night was different from this morning." Taking a deep breathe, "I didn't want to stop, Gavin."

"Then _don't_ , Sharon, just stop thinking and let yourself _feel_. It'll come naturally and you do have that great negligée you bought when we went shopping. Wear it the next time he's staying over."

"We're spending the weekend together," she hesitated, "and I'd like to wear it for him then."

"Then _do_ it!" he exclaimed as he finished off his wine. "Okay, we finished off this bottle _way_ too quickly so it's time for me to go home and for you to call your boo before you sleep it off."

"My _boo_?! Exactly how _young_ is this new boyfriend of yours?"

"Young enough to not be too needy with my time while keeping me _very_ happy when we're together." He gave a big smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Go make your nightly call, Darling, you know you want to hear his _sexy_ voice."

Laughing she admitted it was true. After seeing him to the door and cleaning up, she went through her nightly routine quicker than she normally would.

/ _Ain't it funny what a little time does, Baby/_

Lying in bed, she called her boyfriend because she really did want to hear his voice before she went to sleep.

"Hey," he answered on the third ring.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"No, Provenza tends to stay late. I just got into bed. Gavin and you seem to have late nights too."

"Yes, we do," she chuckled. "It was good to see him though. We always have very interesting discussions. This one was about us so the next one will be about his new, young boyfriend."

"You guys talked about _us_?" He suddenly sounded worried.

"You know that I love you and do want to be with you, right?" She couldn't hide her anxiety from seeping into her tone.

"Yeah, I know that, Sharon. What's this about?"

"Gavin wasn't sure I was being clear with you since I asked you to wait and it's been so many months."

"You've always been very upfront with me. The thing is, like I keep telling ya, I'm _waiting_ , Sharon, cuz I love you and I'm _not_ walking away from you."

The tears stung her eyes. That was a sore point with her and he knew it; he was always so good at reassuring her. "You don't make this relationship difficult, Andy," she rasped.

"Any relationship has its difficulties but no, ours is not harder than it should be. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffed, "I'm just thinking about how easy it is to be with you, to love you," she sighed, "and to want to make love with you."

"I want you, Sharon, whenever you're ready."

"We're still spending the weekend together, right?"

"Yeah, of course we are." He stayed quiet after that, listening to her breathing. When it sounded like she'd regained control of her emotions, he asked, "Do you want me to come over now?"

"Yes but no, Andy, it's late."

"We wouldn't do anything but hold each other and sleep this time, I swear," he promised.

"You're making it more difficult to say no," she chuckled. "It's all right, you'll be here tomorrow. Holding each other can wait until then."

"Not if you need it tonight," he said softly.

She thought about his offer. Thought about how much she wanted him there, needed him there, because of the conversation with Gavin about Jack. Reasoned with herself that pain caused by her ex-husband was the wrong reason for needing her boyfriend.

Looking at the dresser, she thought about the negligée waiting to be worn. Feeling the fire begin to burn at the mere memory of his hands and mouth on her, she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"What if I just showed up at your door and sent you a text that I'm there?" His voice broke her out of her reverie.

"It's late and we are going to spend the weekend together. Coming over tonight isn't necessary."

"What if I just _want_ to come over? What if, after spending time with our friends, we just wanna spend time with each other?" He had discussed with his partner how deep his feelings went for their boss. Despite the teasing he received, the genuine comments from his best friend had him wanting to spend time with his girlfriend. "What if I just wanna see you? Is that off limits? We're not _allowed_ to just do something impulsive when it's late?"

"I _do_ want you to come over, Andy, but it's late and I won't _ask_ you to do that for me."

"But if I just showed up, you'd let me in?" he half-teased.

"Yes, I would let you in. Then I would hold you, kiss you and tell you that I'm _glad_ you came over," she admitted quietly.

"I'll text you when I'm outside your door."

She didn't have a chance to reply before he hung up. Smiling, she thought how _Jack_ would never have done that but _Andy_ was. Yes, she decided, she _wanted_ to be with him.

/ _I'm better than you left me_ /

[ **TBC** ]

 **A/N3** : _Thanks_ for reading!

 **A/N4** : This is for those who requested a follow-up. Y'all's are too sweet!


	3. Air

_**Air**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. All / _lyrics_ / are from " _Forever and Ever, Amen_ " by Randy Travis.

 **A/N** : Friendship and trust were the foundation of their relationship and they vowed that night that they, along with love, would _always_ remain their top priority.

 **A/N2** : _Enjoy_! Please leave a _review_ if y'all's feel so inclined. They are ever so lovely to read and _much_ appreciated. # **TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Humans must have _air_ to breathe; this allows them to live. Humans also need _love_ ; not to live in and of itself but to live better and happier lives.

/ _You may think that I'm talking foolish/You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free/You may wonder how, I can promise you now/This love that I feel for you always will be_ /

Andy must've sped to Sharon's place because she hadn't gotten too far into her book before his text came through saying he was outside the door.

True to her word, she hugged him tight, kissed him deeply and told him she was glad he was there. Thanking him, she took his hand as they walked to her bedroom.

Thinking of that negligée she had, of how much she wanted to be with him, she kissed him passionately as soon as she locked her bedroom door. His hands moved over her, free to touch wherever he wanted.

Rational thought broke in, reminding her that she had been upset when discussing Jack, that she had more than one glass of wine that night, and that Andy deserved his own special night without any distractions.

Pulling back, she whispered her apologies. He told her they weren't necessary because of his earlier promise that nothing but sleep would happen that night.

Slipping into bed, she in her nightgown and he in his boxers, they snuggled and talked about their visitors that evening. When she mentioned the two glasses of wine she'd had, he asked if that was why she sounded like she needed him when they were on the phone earlier or why she kissed him like she hadn't seen him in weeks.

Shaking her head _no_ , she explained she had experienced a huge moment of clarity as she was speaking with him earlier and was very glad they were spending the weekend together.

When she offered nothing further, he tightened his arms around her and playfully told her to go sleep. They needed their rest to be able to concentrate and close their case quickly.

/ _But you're not just time that I'm killin'/I'm no longer one of those guys/As sure as I live, this love that I give/Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_ /

Waking up the next morning, he moved his hand along her body and kissed her deeply as soon as she turned to face him. Moving over her, he found himself held in place by her legs around his waist. He was trailing his tongue down her neck when the alarm went off.

"We should get ready for work," she said, frustration evident. "The sooner we close the case, the sooner we have free time for ourselves."

Moving off her with a loud groan, he agreed.

/ _Oh, Baby! I'm gonna love you forever/Forever and ever, Amen!/As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather/As long as old women sit n' talk about old men_ /

Though their day was busy working every angle of the case, a great deal of flirting went on between them. In her office, she allowed some teasing as well. Finding the person responsible and getting a deal for him meant reports were done quickly by everyone so the weekend could begin.

Thinking ahead, the Captain had requested Chief Taylor give the team the weekend off if the case was closed by Friday night. Overtime budgets always on his mind when it came to the Major Crimes Division, he had quickly agreed.

When she had all the reports and her team had left, the Captain debated whether to stay and do paperwork or go home and prepare for her evening with her Lieutenant. He made the decision easier when he offered to help her.

The paperwork might've gone quicker had it not been for the amount of flirting they engaged in while reading the reports. When it was finally completed, Sharon grabbed her belongings and Andy's hand and they made their way to the elevators.

Agreeing per usual to meet in her garage, they parted ways in their own vehicles. On the way home, they each had their own ideas of how to spend the evening and subsequent weekend together. Surprisingly, they were not even close in their plans.

/ _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful/I'll be happy to tell you again/I'm gonna love you forever and ever/Forever and ever, Amen_ /

Upon seeing him waiting for her, she gathered her belongings quickly and alarmed the car. She greeted him by pulling him into a kiss. It was slow but deep and she was glad they only had an elevator ride up left before they could truly enjoy their privacy.

Rusty had mentioned having plans with Gus for the evening and Sharon was hoping they lasted long enough for her and Andy to enjoy their alone time in her bedroom. She'd aways planned for their first time together to be without worry of being overheard by her son.

Riding up in the elevator, he managed to sneak in a few light kisses. The cameras unnerved her deep sense of privacy. He was conscious of their presence in the corridor as well when he loosely held her from behind as she unlocked the door.

Once they were inside, cameras no longer a concern, she covered his mouth with hers. Many minutes later, they moved apart, put their belongings in their proper places and verbalized a lack of desire for beverages or dinner just then.

Taking his hand, she headed for her bedroom. Thinking they were just going in there to change, he headed for the closet to drop his bag per his usual routine and change into his Henley and sweats. She, on the other hand, headed to the bathroom to change, rinse her mouth and catch her breath.

Though she wanted what she was about to suggest, the butterflies in her stomach were wildly flapping their wings, her heart was racing and her breaths were catching in her throat. Looking at her reflection, she calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths and blowing them out slowly. Reminding herself that they loved each other, she opened the door and stepped back into her bedroom.

He was walking out of the closet at the same and felt himself harden at the sight of her.

Her confident stride quickly changed to standing still with a shy smile just before she chastised herself for beginning to bite her bottom lip. He clearly hadn't expected her to change into that lavender negligée she had bought for just that occasion.

Walking over to her, he smiled at her to get her to relax, and hoped upon hope he didn't move them through their lovemaking too quickly. He wanted to make a good and lasting impression on her and didn't want her to think she'd waited so long that he couldn't control himself.

Wrapping his arms around her, he told her how beautiful she was, how great she looked in her negligee and how much he loved her and wanted her to be sure.

Moving to look at him, she assured him she was ready, that had been her moment of clarity the night before. She told him how much she loved him, how fully she trusted him and that she wanted to be with him. "I want us to make love, Andy," she whispered.

Covering her lips with his own, he let his hands move over her slowly. Waiting had always been their thing; there was no need to rush things now that she was ready to take that final leap with him.

She broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt; then with her hands scratching gently down his back, she kissed him deeply while moving them towards her bed.

Along the way, he had moved the see-through robe off her, allowing it to flutter to the floor unseen by either of them. Too engrossed with one another, the dropping of articles of clothing was not what they were paying attention to as they slowly undressed.

As in her dream, he reached under her negligée to remove her panties but unlike her dream, he began leading her onto the bed still covered, not wanting to make her nervous by standing naked in front of him.

When she had placed her hand over his member through his boxers, she felt the heat of it, the heat of his body and became more confident in her movements. Removing his boxers, she whispered, "It's okay, Andy."

Knowing what she meant, he began sliding the straps down from her shoulders. "You're beautiful, Sharon," he repeated, because she _was_ to him and because he wanted her to be as relaxed as possible.

Both naked, their kisses took on more heat, more passion, as they made their way onto her bed. Thinking he might look to enter her immediately, she was slightly surprised when his hands kept moving over her, exploring her as if he had never touched her before.

Emboldened by his murmurings to her, she let her hands move over his body as if he were a piece of artwork to be admired, loved and touched everywhere.

As moments passed, their kisses became hungrier, their passion burning unabated.

Again she was surprised that he didn't look to enter her but rather brought her to climax with his finger inside her as his thumb rubbed her sensitive nub.

Wanting to give him pleasure, much the same as he had just done, she kissed her way down his body and took him inside her mouth. His hands in her hair, he rasped, "Just a little, Sharon."

Pulling her up to him, he kissed her deeper than either thought possible and in the midst of their hunger, rolled them over. Making his way slowly down her body made her more excited, made the fire inside her burn that much hotter.

Wanting to feel his tongue on her, his fingers inside her, moving in and out of her, she breathed out, " _Andy_." The first lick on her nub had her moaning. Swirling around it had her bucking up into him. His fingers inside her, hitting her spot just perfectly while his tongue flicked and swirled had her telling him she wanted him. As she rode the waves of her climax, he made his way back up her body, kissing, nipping and licking. When he reached her breasts, he spent time suckling them as he settled himself between her legs.

The kisses were even hungrier when he finally reached her mouth and her legs moved around his waist as she whispered between breaths how much she wanted him. Telling her that he wanted her just as much, he positioned himself at her entrance.

He was taking his time, allowing her to change her mind whenever she felt too nervous but there were no signs of anxiety on her part. There was only love and desire flowing between them.

Slowly he entered her only to pull back out again. She moaned at the action so he repeated it a few times before slowly going deeper and deeper into her.

He was drowning in his senses. The smell of her perfume, her shampoo, the feel of her hands moving over him, the sound of her voice as she told him how much she loved, trusted and desired him, mixed with the warm wetness surrounding his member made him momentarily light-headed. He felt like he was literally floating as he pushed himself all the way into her.

Telling her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how he was _always_ willing to wait for her as he slowly moved in and out of her was making her emotional. Her eyes misted over and she began leaving a trail of kisses along his neck so he didn't see and get the wrong impression.

Making love wasn't the _sole_ purpose for them dating at their ages, after all that life had shown them, but it _was_ the ultimate proof of trust between them.

Emotions ran high for both of them. Just as she was hiding, so was he.

Taking the opportunity to explore her neck, leave wet warm kisses along it, and to trace the shell of her earlobe with his tongue, allowed him time to settle down his own emotions.

As she was climaxing, he reminded her Rusty wasn't home; his own way of letting her know she didn't have to hold herself back with him. He knew it worked when her moans grew louder and her nails dug into his back carefully.

Rolling them over, he kissed her deeply and told her to ride him so he could make her feel good again at her own pace.

At first unsure of her body at its age, she became less self-conscious as he whispered how beautiful she was and how they intended to spend of rest of their lives together.

Finding just the right angle, she rode him slowly at first then picked up the pace, his hands on her hips, as the fire burned throughout her body. The wave hit her with a powerful crash and she leaned over to kiss him as her body rocked with the aftermath of her climax.

Rolling them back over, he told her he could never get enough of her now that they knew what it was like to make love. Smiling, she repeated his words and told him she wanted all of him.

Knowing what she meant, he moved at a faster pace, worried when he found himself pounding into her trying to achieve his own climax.

Moving her legs even higher around him, she whispered how thankful she was to him for waiting, how much she enjoyed their slow pace as they moved through the many stages of their courtship and levels of intimacy.

The sound of her voice, the meaning of the words she was saying to him, removed any anxiety he felt building up and he slowed down his pace once again. Taking his time, talking to her between kisses, he found himself unable to hold off his own climax any longer. As he shared with her the last thing he had to give, he kissed her slowly yet deeply and whispered once more how much he loved her.

As they lay together afterwards, he still on top of her, not wanting to move away just yet, she held him tightly and whispered how much she loved him and how glad she was to have him in her life. He, still not wanting to move, repeated how much he loved her and reminded her that his intentions for a life spent together remained true.

When they'd rested and each had admitted that they were hungry, they shared the bathroom as they made themselves presentable to go back out into the common living areas.

He redressed in his sweats and Henley as she set the negligée aside to be worn again when they went to bed for the night. Her dressing in leggings and a warm, comfortable sweater made them both presentable for spending the rest of their evening outside.

/ _They say that time takes its toll on a body/Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray/But, Honey, I don't care/I ain't in love with your hair/And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway_ /

By the time Rusty came in, Sharon and Andy were already in bed for the night. They were tired from their case but they made love once again, less intensely after their first time together prior, and went to sleep in each other's arms contentedly.

/ _They say time can play tricks on a memory/Make people forget things they knew/Well, it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me/I've already forgotten every woman but you_ /

There would be future hurdles to jump in their relationship, they knew from experience, but they'd face them together; fully together, having taken the last step, reaching their final stage for true intimacy.

Friendship and trust were the foundation of their relationship and they vowed that night that they, along with love, would always remain their top priority.

/ _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful/Well, just listen to how this song ends/I'm gonna love you forever and ever/Forever and ever, Amen_ /

[ **The End** ]

 **A/N3** : _Thanks_ for reading!


End file.
